


Morning Glory

by cat_pure



Series: Bottom!Wade Wilson [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Logan, Alpha!Wade, Bottom!Deadpool, M/M, Plot What Plot, 晨勃, 裸体围裙play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure
Summary: 其实最初就是想把贱贱弄得黏糊糊湿漉漉，强攻被更强攻掰成受也一直是我的萌点。自从扛起狼贱旗之后，我就再也不愿意把AA设定写给别的cp了，狼贱简直天生为双A而生啊！两人的自愈能力再也不操心撕裂萎了！关于基因梗也是，我一直认为不得不提，但总觉得单纯说还缺了一些萌点，直到我想到了信息素……就有了这一篇。





	Morning Glory

Logan觉得，自己大概是，起床方式不太对。

他盯着那个一边拿旋律哼着不知所云的歌词，一边摇摇晃晃忙碌在灶厨前的背影——挂在脖子上的粉红细带以及沿腰间绕到背后打成的…大蝴蝶结，成功让Logan额上的青筋又多爆出来两根。  
一个这么大只的，活生生的，强大的（他不得不承认）Alpha——甚至身上还带着一丝淡淡的血腥气，就这样出现在他家里肆意妄为——活像他才是这个房子的主人。

而他呢？  
一向以战斗力惊人著称的金刚狼，直到刚才都还不知不觉睡得像头死猪一样！

Logan开始怀疑百年狼生了。

 

但…这也不能完全怪罪于他。  
Wade身上的味道，实在是太微妙了——

其实原本完全不是这样的。  
可从Wade被那群混蛋折磨改造之后，身体里面就异变出他的基因——诚然，这让他也有了自愈能力没错，但是，除了大家都知道的副作用之外…还有一点相比之下微不足道的小问题。

Wade信息素的味道，跟着基因一起改变了。

 

所以——  
Logan嗅了嗅混杂着两个Alpha信息素的空气——明明合该是两种充满攻击力的危险气息，偏生却完美地交融在一起，只是区别于他身上烟酒的辛辣，Wade相对多了一种…温润的柔和，实在很难在心里生出抵触和戒备。

 

“嗨～嗨？wolfy？你起得可真够晚的！刚刚你是看我看到出神了吗？——噢，真是荣幸之至，但我作为你的真爱卡西莫多也还是得说一句，我对你的，唔，独特审美，表示担忧？”（注：卡西莫多，出自《巴黎圣母院》，一个被遗弃的畸形儿，外表丑陋无比而内心纯善，深深仰慕着爱斯梅拉达）  
“虽然这是我们新年以来第一次见面，好吧，我已经感受到你对我快要满溢出来的思念了，所以，按照正常剧情发展，我们是不是该干柴烈火一下之类的——”  
Wade带着红色面罩的脸突然放大在他眼前时，Logan吓了一跳，他后知后觉才反应过来自己盯着这家伙走了好一会神了。Logan的视线扫到Wade围裙正面上那个粉嫩的Kitty猫，微微挑了挑眉，然后这细微的神情不出预料地收获了一大堆引经据典的反驳。

 

Logan认输地举起双手，他还不想把家里弄的血肉狼藉一片——最后还是要他收拾，所以在Wade开着那些胡说八道的（他甚至都快习惯了的）玩笑摸向他腿间的时候，Logan发誓，他真的正忙于安抚自己正“突突”跳着的太阳穴和呼之欲出的金属爪。  
“真的不试试？这条最喜欢的颜色可是特意为你穿的——裸体围裙什么的难道不是每个正常男人都有的美好，幻…想，呃…之一…么…”  
Wade倒像被那根刚晨起带着热度的欲望灼伤了一般，打了结的舌头发出的声音越来越小，这反常的表现让Logan难得也生出一点想捉弄他的心思——他按住Wade意欲装作自然抽回的手倾身凑近，那双流金色的瞳里透着一丝鲜有的紧张，Logan大脑空白了一瞬，回神时忽地觉察自己已经贴上一个不同寻常的触感。

 

Wade的嘴唇温暖而柔软，在两人间的距离充分拉近磨蹭在一起时，Logan可以清晰地闻到他身上那股饱经鲜血洗礼的似有若无的甜美气息。他下意识地重重吮了一下被他含住的下唇，Wade有些愣怔地伸出舌尖舔了舔传来刺痛的地方，濡湿感让Logan啃咬上那条滑动的软舌，推挤着卷进对方微微张启的口腔翻搅征战——

于是之后的一切也都发生的不可理喻却顺理成章。

 

Wade终日握刀而覆着一层薄茧的手掌抚摸上他的阴茎时，带来的是与那些娇弱的Omega截然不同的体验，那个无比漫长又异常愉悦的亲吻让Wade喉腔溢出一声低喘，Logan本欲点到为止的调戏开始动摇——他感觉他现在像是个被勾引到快要失去自控的Alpha，而始作俑者却是个跟他一样又臭又硬的同类——但这他妈就是Wade，Logan想到，因为是Wade，他又诡异地打心底认同把目前的事情进展下去才是理所应当。  
可晨起总是男人欲望最旺盛的时候，这怪不得他——下半身那一把熊熊的无名火烧得Logan彻底放弃思考，他掐了一把Wade意外有肉感的屁股示意他转过身，完全不顾及浪费地抄起橱柜上刚开封的橄榄油往手上倒了一大滩，滑溜溜地径直挤进Wade掩在褶皱里的入口。

 

“…?!嘿——不，发生了什么？老狼你…嗯呃…不，我他妈可是个跟你一样的…”  
多余黏稠的油沿着指缝流淌到光裸的大腿根，紧致而富有弹性的后穴被打开，两根粗糙的手指称不上温柔地在甬道里搅动，强烈的异物感仿佛才让Wade后知后觉地反应过来他们正在做的事情，他精瘦紧实的腰拧出一个柔韧的弧度试图转身抓住Logan的手臂，反而促使他更加往里深入地按到内壁上某个凸起。  
敏锐捕捉到他身体细微颤抖的Logan屈起手指顶着那一点小幅度抽动，Wade不得不把手撑在橱沿上以代替他发软的膝盖来支住整个身体。泄露出来的细碎鼻音让本就没多少耐心的Logan感觉硬得有些发疼了——一Alpha生性霸道争强，彼此之间向来争锋相对，他一想到要以这样一种方式征服另外一个强大的Alpha，骨子里都开始感到兴奋。

 

Logan的嗓子有些冒烟，他记得他刚刚喝过一些东西，但叫嚣起来的情欲让他又干渴不已，他的另一只手不安分地伸进Wade完全真空的围裙下抚摸着他不平整的肌肤，难以忍受地抽离还在开拓的手指，将狰狞勃起的阴茎撑开小穴不容拒绝地一寸一寸操了进去。  
Alpha本就不是适用于交合的构造实在是过于狭窄了，而没有经过充分的扩张就被迫接受一根即使在Alpha里也尺寸可观的性器绝对是在难为人——身体被慢慢打开的钝痛对于Wade这种自杀专业户也没有多要命，他毫不怀疑那里已经超过能承受的极限了。Wade只是稍微动了动就被Logan死死掐住了腰，牢牢固定在原地接受这堪称刑罚一般的插入，一瞬间Wade想到了被钉穿在十字架上的耶稣。

 

“别…操，操，不行…你、嗯…你是哪个同人版本里的Logan？啊…操你，听见没有？——你到底知不知道你那该死的玩意到底有多大…”  
Wade不确定他是否将这句绝妙的比喻说出来了，但他确实听见像求饶一样的咒骂从他嘴里吐出，在Logan用这不同寻常的方式完全进入他时，Wade像缺氧的金鱼般张开嘴深呼吸，带着凉意的空气涌进肺腔，他甚至感觉从嘴里尝到了淡淡铁锈的腥甜。  
Wade有些茫然地把手掌贴在小腹上，似乎想确定自己是不是像以往Logan用他那对合金爪子一样被捅了个对穿，在血液混合的润滑下后穴里艰涩缓慢的抽插渐渐变得顺畅，不受控制在愈合的内壁颤巍巍地讨好着将它撑平的大家伙，在疼痛过后升腾起一种异样的酥麻。

 

新生出的软肉敏感极了，带着自愈时不停搔动的细痒，Logan重重操进来时火辣辣的双重快感像有毛茸茸的爪尖轻轻拨弄过心尖，Wade喘息的声音里已带上了一种不可思议的甜腻，那里的嫩肉一阵阵抽搐着流出水来，混合着其他液体让甬道里变得又湿又滑，Logan伸手握住他身前还有些恹恹的小Wade来回滑动，“听见了，不管我知不知道，但显然你已经很清楚了，顺便，你现在这副模样——真像个被破处的小姑娘。”  
“你他妈…啊、才小姑娘，轻点，嗯…我现在觉得我可能是斯巴达克也说不定…但他大概不是钉在这种折磨人的地方，嗯啊、啊…我的对话框抖了吗？我不想的…”（注：斯巴达克，古罗马角斗士，带六千人领导了斯巴达克斯起义，最后接受被钉死之刑）  
Logan自动忽视了他话里让人无法理解的地方，他狠狠碾过他的前列腺，专门对准了肠壁上的新肉撞击，深处的黏膜不堪重负地吞咽吸附在上面，Wade愈发混乱的大脑暗暗想着他总算有点明白为什么那些Omega们会如此享受这种事情。他的阴茎在Logan前后夹击的粗暴抚慰下高高挺立，拇指刮过柱身上的青筋时更多吐出的前液连同耻毛一起打湿成泥泞一片。

 

Logan火热的胸膛贴在Wade光裸的背上，像是打桩机一样保持频率一下比一下深入的操干让他的小腹一阵一阵酝酿起酸胀的射精感——这他妈太丢脸了，Wade发誓他从来没有这么快就缴械过——而且竟然还是被一个alpha操到射。他伸手想要掐住阴茎根部来延缓这种糟糕的感觉，按在灶台上的手松开时Wade才发觉自己的腿一直在打战，要不是Logan把他紧紧捞在怀里，他可能早就跪在地上了。  
坚硬的指甲剥开包皮刮过顶端的小孔，Wade短促地呻吟了一声喷得Logan满手，更远的浊白色溅落在平底锅旁，锅里煎的鸡蛋早已过了正好的金黄，糊黑在锅底发出‘滋啦滋啦’的声响。Logan听着Wade无意识中还在耀武扬威要削断他的子孙根的呢喃莫名觉得这人有些可爱，他抬手按在Wade面罩外露出来的嘴唇，将沾了一手的黏稠一路涂抹向下，绕着他的乳尖打转，无法抑止的高潮让承欢的小穴痉挛着抽得更紧。

 

“啧，别咬得那么紧…知道你想要我的基因了，待会就给你。”Logan粗重的呼吸喷洒在Wade后颈上， 舌苔湿漉漉地舔舐着那块肉，这如同对omega一样的待遇让Wade喘着气闪躲，乳头被掐住时敏感的肠肉又一阵绞动。锅里荷包蛋烤焦的味道扩散到空气里，却没有人顾及得上那近在咫尺的锅，Logan只拉出短短一截，性器小幅度地在他身体里加快抽插，还处于余韵中的Wade异常坦诚地迎合着所有的动作，勉强挂在身上的围裙被打湿得混乱不堪。  
甬道深处不住的吮吸诱惑着Logan最终还是难以忍耐地狠狠一口咬住了身下温热的脖颈，嘴里蔓延开来的血腥味让他低咒了一声抽出濒临勃发的分身，透明的清液里夹带着丝缕殷红从尚未闭合的穴口溢出，Logan快速撸动了几次之后射在Wade紧翘的臀瓣上。

 

彩蛋一：

“有人跟你说过吗？”Logan维持着刚刚一场酣畅性事中的姿势，只是更紧地搂住了Wade的腰肢平复着想再来一次的欲望，毫不在意黏糊糊的体液也沾了他满身，他把下巴抵在Wade肩膀上，脸埋在颈窝里深深地吸了一口气，“你闻起来…真像我的omega。”

 

彩蛋二：

“小…呃，小狼狗先生？有您的快递，请唔——唔嗯嗯…”  
Logan看不清神色地抱臂斜倚在门口，不等送货上门的快递小哥捏着嗓音把一句话说完，他一把将人拽进怀里堵上了对方的嘴唇。

“哼…下次变装的时候记得把信息素也改一改，小omega。”

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 其实最初就是想把贱贱弄得黏糊糊湿漉漉，强攻被更强攻掰成受也一直是我的萌点。
> 
> 自从扛起狼贱旗之后，我就再也不愿意把AA设定写给别的cp了，狼贱简直天生为双A而生啊！两人的自愈能力再也不操心撕裂萎了！  
> 关于基因梗也是，我一直认为不得不提，但总觉得单纯说还缺了一些萌点，直到我想到了信息素……就有了这一篇。


End file.
